Two Friends from Twilight Town, Roxas and Axel Joins the Battle Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Two Friends from Twilight Town, Roxas and Axel Joins the Battle Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs.But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins at the Canterlot City mall, ???, ???. Scarlet Diamond: (groans) This is the worst punishment ever! ???, ???. ???, ???. Frank: Amanda! can I get your autograph? Amanda Starling: Of course. ???, ???. Amanda Starling: Here you go. Frank: Ooh, thanks, Amanda. ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: ???, ???. Amanda Starling: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Starling ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Scarlet Diamond: First, ???, ???. ???, ???. Scarlet Diamond: Ugh, she's everywhere! I bet she and Angus Scattergood will at the Rock n' Roll Festival tomorrow, I bet I'll be the lucky one offering to give everyone their tickets. (growls) ???, ???. Terrance: (on walkie-talkie) Scarlet, where are you? We need you back at the popcorn popper stat. Scarlet Diamond: (imitates radio static) What was that... (imitates static) Terrance? Can't hear you! (imitates static) I think I'm losing you! (imitates static) ???, ???. Scarlet Diamond: If Amanda hadn't shown up and steal my spotlight, I would have been a greater celebrity then her. That day would have been about me. I would have been a star! ???, ???. Glasses Shop Owner: Hmm, nah. ???, ???. Scarlet Diamond: (sighs) You're right. they are a bit much. ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Scarlet Diamond: What do you want? Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Rarity: Uh... Any clue yet where we are or what just happened? Anyone? Amy Rose: ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie's on the case! (fourth wall creaking) Pinkie Pie: Nope, no wall over here. Come out, come out, walls, wherever you are! ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: I don't get this place! ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: There's no walls in here anywhere! (magic sounds) Applejack: Somehow, some way, that dang Scarlet sucked us all inside of that mirror of hers. Twilight Sparkle: Or into some kind of limbo behind it. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Fluttershy: I think I might be freaking out a little bit. Rigby: You call that a freakout? Fluttershy: It's sort of a deep-down-inside freakout. Ah! Pinkie Pie: On the upside, there's popcorn in here! (crunch, crunch) Mmm, sticky... Rarity: How could this happen on the evening of our very Rock n' Roll Festival? Of all the nights! Curse you, cruel fate! Rainbow Dash: Not our number-one problem right now, Rarity. Rarity: Mmm, true. But perhaps we can agree it's in the top five. Alice Diaz: Is there really no way out of here? Austin Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. (pellets crashing) ???, ???. Data Squad Team: Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! (etc.) Rarity: Oh, my heavens! What's that? ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Chocolate-covered almonds? ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Dibs! (Pac-Man-like sounds) ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Wait here for me. ???, ???. Scarlet Diamond: Ah! you must Callie Jones. Miss Starling's favorite VIP. I was wondering if you'd show up. Callie Jones: I'm, uh, looking for my friends. I don't suppose you've seen them. Scarlet Diamond: (giggles mischievously) ???, ???. Callie Jones: Where are they? Scarlet Diamond: I'll never tell. Callie Jones: You don't have to. ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Scarlet Diamond: What?! but that's not fair! ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. ---- Amanda Starling: ???, ???. Scarlet Diamond: ???, ???. ---- Scarlet Diamond: ???, ???. (magic noises) Data Squad Team: (screams) ???, ???. Scarlet Diamond: What? Callie Jones: ???, ???. Scarlet Diamond: I don't know what you're talking about. Callie Jones: I know you want people to like you. But trust me, the darkness in that mirror is only gonna make things worse for you. Scarlet Diamond: You're just saying that because you want the mirror for yourself. Callie Jones: What I want is my friends back. Please, Scarlet. you wished them into that mirror. Maybe there's a way you can wish them out. Scarlet Diamond: Or maybe... I wish you'd join them! (magic noises) Callie Jones: (screams) ???, ???. Roxas: ???, ???. Axel: ???, ???. ???, ???. Axel: ???, ???. Roxas: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: ???, ???. Roxas: ???, ???. Axel: (sighs) Yeah, I'm so sad to leave. we haven't really had the chance to get to know all of you. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: Maybe you don't have to leave yet. (reading) Dear Callie, some lessons are better learned in action, and you and the others are great teachers. Roxas and Axel should stay for a few more days. Enjoy the concert! Data Squad Team: (cheering and laughing) Axel: Huh. Think you can focus on the positive? Robbie Diaz: Whatever happens is gonna happen. I've just gotta live in the moment, right? Axel: Right! ???, ???. Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, and Fluttershy: (giggle) At nighttime, ???, ???. Announcer: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???.